1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a head-and-neck rest and more particularly to an inexpensive, disposable head-and-neck rest.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of head-and-neck rests have been provided for use during travel. For example, head-and-neck rests are available that may be inflated to a horseshoe shape for positioning on either side of a person's neck or head. Other head-and-neck rests include horse-shoe-shaped members filled with beans or U-shaped and horse-shoe-shaped pillows. Although these neck supports do perform their intended function, they are expensive and must be re-packed after use so that they may be re-used at a later time. This re-use of head-and-neck rests between different consumers raises some health concerns.
Further, these head-and-neck rests also did not lend themselves to creative packaging whereby the headrest could function multiple uses, including advertising.